tocfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parax.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Triforce of Courage Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ironknuckle1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ironknuckle1 (Talk) 23:13, October 29, 2009 ok i just sent a message to Makkai asking him to affliate with us due to him being the maker of Stal wiki so just talk to him about this.--Ironknuckle1 23:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know I've no ill will towards you about Stal Wiki. I suppose I probably shouldn't have acted like such a jackass. We cool? -Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sig My sig's too big. It won't fit in the box. Trust me; I tried -_- -Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 20:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) hey so go here to see my idea for all the undead articles so that we can get Stal wiki's approval.--Ironknuckle1 01:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wikis, wikis everywhere! Hey Shade, do you feel like you are dealing with more wikis than you can handle? I know I do. I rarely even edit ZP and SW anymore, because I have my own Wiki, Zelda Gazette died, someone I know in real life made me an admin on his Wiki(Nintendoplaystation wiki), I think I still have rollback on SW, so I am editing on 6 different wiki's. The reason I'm telling you all this is to warn you, I might just completely flip my freaking lid, and do something stupid(not in any wiki, either.)--RH 02:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Oops! Stal Wiki's side bar menu seems to have a little addition to it entitled "Really Angry People." I'm guessing this comes from your little spammer EVIL! who added a page filled with Samuel L. Jackson. You need to fix that up by removing the #category1# in the page MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. If that fails, try removing the #category2#, as well.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 04:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) About Your Message I don't know why that played out as it did, but please keep it off the wiki. I don't want a full-scale flame war taking place, here, so just be careful. I'm not saying you were wrong or they were wrong; I'm saying that it should be discussed with them and not spread about on here. You can understand, right?-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 20:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Link Hey check out our page on Link its coming along Great.--Ironknuckle1 00:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Stal Wiki Any chance I could get unblocked from Stal Wiki? It's been over two weeks and I'm not fighting with anyone anymore.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 04:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Guess what YOU are? An admin! I trust you, and I could use the extra hand while IK's away. You're not a bureaucrat, because I don't know if he will accept you as an admin. But for now, I say it's alright.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 05:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Second promotion Since IK is no longer active, I've given you bureaucrat rights. Congratulations!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 20:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch. Best of luck with that. :I actually just got a laptop for Christmas, so I can be a lot more active. I'll be working on this a lot, and your rights will be right here waiting when you return. Good luck with getting it fixed!-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Small annoyance Hey, man, I was trying to test out the bot's "revert edits" function, but it turns out that it isn't set up, yet. I have to go, so could you revert all of his most recent edits? You can't use rollback, because I had him do some maintenance on pages not long ago. Sorry to bother ya with it :(-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 23:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, it doesn't need a block. It's under control, but I just haven't found out how to set up the revert function, yet.-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 22:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to moonlight you guys! Man I have not been active here, lately. I've been busy with my wiki, and...well Zeldapedia.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 21:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I barely edit here, anymore, but I'm really busy now. I'm a webmaster, I run another site, and I'm getting ready to open a new wiki for the Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance. I'm so busy, now! >_<-Neo (T) ( ) (Home) 00:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC)